Series: Kill Me With Your Love
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: [Style Of Kris] Masih ingat dengan Raden Kris pakuandiningrat cokrominoto? Si bisu yang tampan dan mempunyai kekasih gagap? ketika ditanya cita-citanya ia menjawab akan menjadi 'Hacker'/Pengombal tingkat dewa yang tak tahu diri/Dan Yixing dibuat malu oleh style Kris/ [KrisLay/Fluff Sharing] RnR!


Note: Hai, hai! *Tebar cancut* im back dengan fluff kembali! Kapan-kapan kalo udah pinter bikin chap bakal kupublish. Gak yakin abisnya! BAiklah silahkan menikmati maaf kalo jelek, pasaran, dan ingusan -_-

* * *

Author : Always **Rocka_baby**

Cast: Wu Yi Fan & Zhang Yi Xing

Genre: Romance, fluff

Diclameir: Gak tahu punya siapa, punya orang kali -_-

**05.05.13 –**

**Ki****ll**** me with your L****o****ve**

* * *

Kris dan Yixing kini sedang mengikuti pelajaran disekolah. Pelajaran tentang BK, bimbingan konserling. Atau semacamnya lah. Kris kembali memasang wajah cool-nya, dan sangat cuek menghadapi teman-temannya. Ditambah, Yixing yang duduk dibarisan dua dari depan tak pernah menengok kebelakang untuk melihatnya. Jadi ia harus melihat siapa? Disini tak ada yang menarik, Yeoja cantik –sayang ia tak doyan yeoja-, Namja tampan –lebih-lebih lagi, ia pecintai namja cantik-, Namja cantik –yang cantik hanya Yixing yang mencuri hatinya-

"Baiklah murid-murid, saatnya memulai pelajaran! Hari ini aku akan menyuruh kalian semua maju satu persatu untuk menjelaskan hal, cita-cita, atau tujuan kalian dimasa depan! Aku tahu kalian sudah beranjak dewasa, maka sebab itu untuk mengukur seberapa tingkat kematangan pemikiran kalian, kalian harus menjelaskan secara lisan, singkat,padat, jelas dan berserta alasannya! Mengerti?!" Jelas Heechul _seongsaengnim_, yang menurut Kris tidak konsisten jadi pengajar. Karena ia setengah-setengah. Setengah wanita, setengah pria, setengah malaikat, setengah ibli.

'_Merepotkan sekali orang itu! Sudah jelas masa depanku bersama Yixing, menikah, mempunyai anak yang banyak, itu sudah sangat mengembirakan. Wajahku sudah tampan, otakpun pintar, tubuh sexy, walau suara tak punya. Itu baru konkret' _Batin Kris nimbrung dicampur narsis.

"DAN KAU! Kris Wu! Berhenti menunjukkan bitch face-mu dan berekspresi seakan kau bisa segalanya. Dan jangan memandang mesum Zhang Yixing!" Teriak Heechul seongsaengnim mengelegar, apalagi menyangkut Yixing yang merupakan murid kesayangannya. Kris hanya memutar matanya kesal.

"Baiklah ku panggil sesuai absen dan abjad. Pertama Ahn Sohee!" Seorang gadis cantik berdiri ndan segera menjelaskan bahwa keinginan terbesarnya adalah masuk ke jajaran Universitas SKY untuk jurusan hukum. Ia pun mejelaskan alasannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang jaksa untuk memecahkan urusan hukum, karena aku terobsesi mejadi jaksa sejak kecil. Selain itu ayahku juga seorang jaksa. Jadi begitulah~" Kris sama sekali tak menyimak penjelasan gadis itu. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi orang-orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Baik itu cukup, masuk akal dan mungkin agak sedikit kekanakkan tapi tak apa" Balas Heechul seongsaengnim.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Maju kedepan! Dan jelaskan mau menjadi apa?!"

"MAU JADI BOSSS GILA! *Ala iklan*" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan dipinggang. Baiklah, kita tinggalkan anak setan satu ini -_- #KampvrettBangetNiAnak

Perlahan tapi pasti murid-murid itu kini telah dipanggil sampai akhirnya giliran Kris.

"Kris Wu, maju kedepan!" seru Heechul seongsaengnim serius. Begitu nama Kris dipanggil, sontak semua siswa menatap Kris. Seakan mencari kesempatan untuk mengagumi ketampanan Kris. Dengan santai, Kris maju kedepan. Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis saat para murid yeoja mulai berteriak-teriak gaje melihat Kris maju kedepan.

"Baiklah, karena kau tak bisa berbicara kusarankan kau menulisnya dipapan tulis" Pintah Heechil seongsaengnim memaklumi keadaan Kris. Ia memberinya spidol agar Kris menulis di papan tulis. Beberapa saat kemudian Kris sudah selesai menulis.

"Baiklah coba kulihat, eumm. . . aku ingin menjadi… **hacker**/HACKEEERR?! \(OoO)/" Heechul bersama murid-muridnya berteriak serempak membaca tujuan masa depan Kris yang unik. Semua muridpun berbisik-bisik apa maksud Kris, tetapi banyak pula yang kagum dengan Kris yang mempunyai keinginan yang aneh. Yixing-pun merasa bingung dengan pemikiran kekasihnya yang terkadang 4D. *kagak 1D sekalian biar nyanyi what make you beautiful* #Plak

"EHEMMM…. Hmmmm…. Kris Wu apa alasanmu untuk menjadi seorang hacker? Ini merupakan sesuatu yang unik" tanya Heechul menerka. Kris pun menunjuk kearah Yixing

"Eh?! Wa-wa-e-yo-o?!" sahut gagap Yixing yang menimbulkan gelak tawa. Kris segera men-deathglade semua yang menertawakan kekasihnya, alhasil semua murid ketakutan.

"Sudah-sudah! Kris Wu apa masksudmu kau menunjuk Yixing? Apa karena Yixing adalah alasannya?!" tanya Heechul bingung. Kris mengangguk, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah spidol merah. Ia kemudian menulis sesuatu yang panjang di papan tulis. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, Kris pun selesai menulis. Ia menunjukkannya pada Heechul dan murid yang lain.

"OMO!" Pekik Heechul membaca tulisan Kris. Disana tertulis :

Aku menjadi **Hacker**, karena Yixing ada sebuah Virus

**Seandainya Yixing adalah sebuah system, maka aku akan scan dia untuk mengetahui port mana yang terbuka**  
**Sehingga tak ada keraguan saat aku c:/ nc –l-o-v-e ke hati Yixing**  
**Tapi, aku hanya berani ping di belakang anonymous proxy**

**Seandainya Yixing adalah sebuah system**  
**ingin rasanya aku manfaatkam vulnerabilities**  
**lalu kupakai PHP injection dan aku is –la; find / - perm 777 –type d**  
**sehingga aku tahu di hati Yixing ada folder yang bisa kutulisi**  
**atau adakah free space untukku?**  
**apa aku harus pasang backdoor "remote connect-back shell"**  
**Jadi hanya menunggu koneksi dari Yixing agar tak kesepian seperti ini**

**Aku berjanji tak akan ada malicious program atau service yang hidden**  
**Karena aku menyayangi dan mencintai Yixing**

**Seandainya Yixing adalah system, namun sayang dia bukan system**

**Yixing adalah bidadari impianku, yang telah mengacaukan sistemku!**  
**suatu saat nanti, aku akan datang dan mengatakan kalau**  
**Dihatiku sudah terinfeksi virus yang menghanyutkan**  
**Tak ada anti virus yang dapat menangkalkanya selain Yixing….**

"Aigoo… so sweet, andai itu aku" guman para murid yeoja dan namja berstatus uke. Berbeda dengan Kris yang santai-santai saja, Yixing sudah menunduk karena malu speertinya ia takut Heechul seongsaengnim marah. Sementara Kris juga mulai memberi Yixing smirk nakal kepada Yixing yang tengah menahan malu.

"…. KRRRRIIIIISSSS WUUUUUUUU! …" Telinga Kris hampir pecah mendengar teriakan Heechul seongsaengnim yang cowo gak tulen alias setengah-setengah banci . Kris sedikit ragu menengok kearah Heechul seongsaengnim yang sudah marah besar.

"PERGI TOILET DAN TULIS 100 PUISI CINTA! SEEEEKKARAANG!" awalnya Kris menanggapinya biasa saja, tetapi melihat Yixing menatapnya tajam segera saja ia pergi kekamar mandi daripada melihat Yixing-nya marah.

Kini Kris, dibilik kamar mandi. Begini jadinya, jika lepas control merindukan Yixingnya! Padahal dia hanya tidak melihat wajah Yixing sebentar. Kris melempar pulpennya kesal. Bagaimana bisa membuat puisi, jika suasananya di toilet. Mana duduk diatas kloset. Mana ada penyair yang mencari pencerahan di toilet, mungkin mereka ke toilet jika sudah panggilan alam ( mengertikan maksudnya ) lagi pula semua puisi itu sungguh tidak dia sadari, tiba-tiba melintas jika melihat Yixing dan tanpa sadar ia tuangkan ke gelas cinta #eaaa

**To : Lovely Xinge Muaachh**

**Kau sudah maju? Aku rindu, jam istirahatpun aku harus di toilet **

Kris kehabisan kesabaran jadi meng-sms Yixing bebep-nya, tak berapa lama muncul balasan dari Yixing.

**From : Lovely Xingie Muaachh**

**Sudah, aku menjadi dokter. Oh ya, mianhae gege… aku tak bisa ketempatmu. Heechul seongsaengnim melarang **** kau sudah menyelesaikan puisimu?**

**To : Lovely Xingie Muaachh**

**Sudah 99 dan aku kehilangan ide untuk yang ke 100, lebih baik kau datang agar aku mendapat inspirasi! Bantu aku! Aku rindu melihatmu**

**From : Lovely Xingie Muacch**

**Aku tak bisa datang, tapi aku bisa membantumu. Berhubung kau memilih dokter jadi…  
**

**Mataku berakomodasi tak percaya  
Benarkah yang tertangkap oleh nervi optici-ku?**

**Dalam sms mu  
Katamu, akulah nucleus kehidupanmu  
Katamu, jika kau flagelatta, maka akulah ATP  
Katamu, jika kau inflamasi, akulah prostaglandin**

**Sadarkah kau?  
Kau berhasil membuatku hipertensi  
Fisiologis dan tachycardia  
Perintahkan membrane tympanimu mendengar  
seluruh discuss verteblis ku berkata**

**Setiap cardiac outputku membutuhkan pacemaker darimu.  
setiap detail gerakan glossus mu merangsang saraf simpatisku**

**Cinta kau bilang?  
pernah kudengar Dorland mengucapkannya  
dijurnal mana aku bisa memperoleh randomized  
Control trial dengan double blind tentangnya**

**Diagnosa aku  
infuse aku dengan cairan elektrolit "aku milikmu"  
dan kita akan mengaktivasi seluruh system organ kita bersama-sama  
sampai brain stem death memisahkan kita… **

**Semoga kau suka…**

Kris menjatuhkan smarthphonenya, ia tersenyum nakal mengingat sekarang Yixingnya bisa mengodanya. Ia tertawa setan, kemudian menyalin puisi Yixing itu, sembari membayangkan seberapa gugup Yixing mengetiknya. 'awas kau Zhang Yixing! Akan kujadikan kau istriku, sebentar lagi! Hahahahaha' batin Kris

Edan, wong sableng -_-

**END**

* * *

**Gimana? Gimana jelek yah ._. mianhae! Oh ya mau curhat gegara moment krislay bener2 skarang dikit pas jaman wolf ini. Malah di twitterku liat moment kebanyakan yixing deket-deket ama sehun mulu. Sebenernya sih Sehun yang suka tiba-tiba meluk atau nyerangkul #Modus. **

**Aishh dan satu lagi, kemaren baca fic kray 'My Life, My Love Story' dari Yu-ie chan & iseng-iseng buka reviewnya eh ada komen yg bilang kenapa lay jadi uke? Perasaan dia manly deh..**

**What?! Lay uke manly emang, tapi dia tuh bawaannya lembut dan anggun! Coz dia member yang gak jelalatan kaya cacing kepanasan -_- dan satu lagi jangan liat dari depannya tapi dalemnya. Masa ada seme yang weak? Badannya kecil terus senyumnya berdimple cewe! Ada gitu seme yang pendiem kaya batu? Ada gitu yang tingkahnya kaya cewe *menurut gue*? Chen? Hellow chen tuh ganteng kaya troll! Suho? Okelah, tapi liatin aja suho ada iner beauty gak? Menurutku suho itu asli ganteng buanget dan manly -_- *Cipok mesum* Hoya aja uke kan?!**

**Merasa tersinggung? Punya pemikiran laen? Gak setuju? Pergi sono lu! Ih, suka-suka ane mo nyapain page ane ini dan juga gak nyebash siapapun tuh :P. Lay emang sekarang jaman wolf dandanannya manly tapi sifat dan tingkahnya coy! Sumpah kemaren liat2 pic exo twitter… aigo! Lay bener2 lucu tingkahnya. Polos tapi suka blak-blakkan tapi ttp manly-_- makanya apdet jangan kudet, maen tweet bareng ane yok! #AuthorSableng**

**Udah ahh capek *elap keringet* kan jadi curhatannya panjang kaya ceritanya -_- ane pergi ni dengan membawa cinta dari my lovely mommy ying. BYE! **

**Intinya kalo gak mau baca atau gak suka baca yang ada mama ying-nya gak usah dipaksain dibaca daripada nyajuin pertanyaan aneh. Satu lagi! gak usah dibanding-bandingin ama Tao! Gue cinta dia juga kok, dan gak mau nyebandingin. Lay atau Tao yang pantes jadi uke. Perasaan mereka juga bukan aslinya gay deh. Walaupun ane selalu berdoa sebelom tidur supaya Kris beneran jadi gay, aaamin! #DoaNyawurBinNista**

.

Mao langsung kabur kagak **Review**? Ya udah pergilah -_- semoga suka ama fic gaje ane! Bye-bye!


End file.
